Juan Ryness
Juan Ryness is a character in the Showtime series ''DEXTER''. He was a pimp who was Dexter Morgan's fourth human victim. He only appeared in flashbacks or dreams, and was never seen alive. History Juan was a pimp who murdered one of his prostitutes. He also murdered a cop, Davey Sanchez, therefore making him a personal adversary of Harry Morgan. Summary * "There's Something About Harry" (Flashback) After Juan is arrested by Detective Harry Morgan for killing one of his prostitutes, he is let off due to a faulty warrant. When Thomas Matthews visits Harry during Debra's birthday party to inform him of Juan's release, Harry loses his temper. Afterward, he tells Dexter that he was right in training him. Because Juan also goes free of charges for murdering a cop, Dexter feels proud when he kills him. Unfortunately, Harry inadvertently walks into the kill room to find his son in the process of dismembering Juan -- and he vomits. Dexter doesn't quite understand Harry's reaction, as he thought Harry would be pleased. Years later, Dexter learns from Thomas Matthews that Harry committed suicide three days after seeing him cutting up Juan, rather than dying of natural causes as he had previously believed. Dexter realizes that Harry was unable to face the reality of what he trained his son to do. * "Easy as Pie" Dexter dreams of again dismembering Juan, but the situation repeats with Miguel Prado instead of Harry who, instead of vomiting, is absolutely neutral to the corpse. * "Scar Tissue" Debra watches Evelyn Vogel's last session with Harry, where it is implied that Juan killed Harry's partner (Davey Sanchez) and this was the reason that Dexter killed him. Victims *Davey Sanchez *Julie Piotrowski (age 18) Appearances and Mentions * "Crocodile" (referenced as an unnamed murderer of Davey Sanchez, flashback) * "There's Something About Harry" (corpse; flashback) * "Easy as Pie" (corpse; dream sequence) * Dark Echo - Chapter One (corpse; flashback) * "Scar Tissue" (referenced; discussed as a murderer of Davey Sanchez) Trivia * Dexter disposed of Juan's remains in the Everglades, and he was never discovered to be a victim of The Bay Harbor Butcher since Dexter did not take a blood slide from him. If Juan ever was identified as a victim, however, his murder would be blamed on James Doakes. * Two different uncredited actors portrayed Ryness in his Second and Third Season appearances. While they look quite similar, it is obvious they are not the same person. There's no plot hole, though, because the second appearance was in a dream, where people may appear somewhat different. * Ryness had a pivotal impact on the life of Harry, influencing his training of Dexter and his own views of justice. * The fact that Ryness was able to kill Davey Sanchez and go free of charges was important in formulating Dexter's philosophy. Dexter also seemed to have a special hatred for cop killers, In later years, Dexter nearly killed Carlos Guerrero without preparation because he killed an undercover cop, and he was eager to kill Viktor Baskov after he murdered Detective Mike Anderson. Gallery Harry walks in on Dexter dismembering Juan Rinez.png|'Harry is shocked by the sight of Juan being dismembered' Dex seeks approval from Harry.PNG|'Dexter seeks approval from Harry' Dexter and Juan Ryness.PNG|'Dexter perplexed by Harry's reaction' Juan Ryness Early Cuts.PNG|'Juan in Early Cuts' Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Murderers Category:Close range killers Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Cop Killers Category:Killed at close range Category:Pimps Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Seen in Flashbacks Category:Seen in Thoughts Category:Unseen Deaths Category:Blood not taken Category:Characters (Early Cuts) Category:Deceased (Early Cuts) Category:Unseen Deaths (Early Cuts) Category:Murder Victims (Early Cuts) Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter